How Deep is Your Love?
by NatnatJAlex
Summary: The tables are reversed for Justin Russo, Justin gets into an argument with his family he wishes for something no one would ever think he would wish for... After the wish he ends up losing his mom, dad, brother, and the most important thing to him Alex will he ever find them? Most importantly will he ever find Alex?
1. What Do I Do Now?

**Heyyyyyyy everyone guess what... I made a new Jalex story and I would like to say thanks to LaHotes Girl for helping me with naming this chapter :) Read her stories she is an awesome writer! Anyways Enough of my talking and on to the story... The song in this chapter is New Divide by Linkin Park... Enjoy**

It was a normal day in New York city and in Waverly Place but at the same time it wasn't something was a little different. Instead of Alex Russo getting into an argument with her parents it's Justin Russo this time and when that happens which it never has things go bad.

"Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo get down here now!" Justin's dad Jerry yelled upstairs at his eldest son.

The noise of stomping feet came down the stairs followed by another set of feet. Justin, Alex and Max reached the bottom of the stairs with Justin. Justin looked at his Parents crossing his arms.

Jerry pointed at Max and Alex and said "You two are not needed right now go back upstairs."

Alex looked at Jerry and said "Why?"

Theresa stepped forward and said "No questions now go."

The two ran upstairs but stopped when out of sight, Alex told Max to go to his room while she tries to spy on the three

Justin stood there and then finally asked "What do you want?"

Jerry and Theresa looked at Justin and said "A little birdie told us that you were ditching school is this true and don't lie to use."

Justin sighed and said "It was a one time thing... I'm not going to do it again."

Jerry and Theresa looked at justin and said "Good you know what isn't a one time thing? You being grounded for two weeks."

Alex peered down a bit trying not to be seen, when she heard Justin was being grounded she snickered a bit.

Justin threw his arms up and yelled "Are you freakin serious? When Alex does this you let her go and tell her not to do it again."

Jerry said "Justin calm down and thats only because Alex-" But was interrupted by Justin.

"What... Oh it's only because Alex is your little girl your "Guys' baby"." Justin said looking at his parents.

Theresa gave Justin the death look and said "You listen here young man don't talk to us like that we are your parents so treat us with respect, Now because of that, you're grounded for four weeks now go to your room."

Justin looked at his parents and said to them coldly "I fucking hate this family I wish I was never apart of it."

Alex who was spying on them felt a tear go down her cheek because of what she just heard Justin say.

Then out of no where Justin went flying against the wall everything in the house started to brake, Justin was on his stomach and looked up to see everything disappear and everything started to go black and then bam Justin passed out.

**A few hours later**

"Justin honey wake up you'll be late to school." A unknown voice said.

Justin slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a bed but it wasn't his, He looked to his right to find a woman on the said of his bedding talking to him.

Justin looked at her and asked "Who are you and where am I?"

The lady looked at Justin and said "I'm your mom Justin and you're in your room... Honey are you ok?"

Justin sat up and said "No" and then rushed out of bed down the unknown stairs and out to the cold and rainy streets of where ever he was. He looked around to and notice he was still in New York but not in Waverly place. Justin ran through out the traffic filled streets of New york bare foot trying to find out where he was. Justin started to get teary eyed looking in all directions until he stopped and fell to his knees.

**I remembered black skies  
The lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash  
As time began to blur  
Like a startling sign  
That fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve**

Justin looked up into the dark sky with the rain pounding on his face and then looked back down at the street saying "What have I done?"

**So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect this space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide**

**There was nothing inside**  
**The memories left abandoned**  
**There was nowhere to hide**  
**The ashes fell like snow**  
**And the ground caved in**  
**Between where we were standing**  
**And your voice was all I heard**  
**That I get what I deserve**

Justin ran his fingers through his wet hair trying to find out what happened and what is he going to do.

"Justin honey can you please get out of the street and come back inside you're going to catch a cold." Justin's new mom said.

Justin looked at her and then got up walking back to the apartment.

After getting back in the apartment Justin's mom followed and said "Come on honey go upstairs and shower up and get ready for school."

Justin looked at her and said "Ok... And what is my school called?"

Justin's mom gave Justin a quizzical look and said "Tribeca prep honey."

Justin's face brightened up and then he said "Ok" running back upstairs.

Justin thought to himself 'well at least I go to the same school maybe I'll see Max and Alex there.'

**Half hour later**

Justin came down the stairs ready to get to school like always.

Justin's mom said "Bye Justin have a nice day at your new school and your car keys are on the rack."

Justin waved at her and said "See ya later." Justin took the keys and then walked outside. When he got to the parking lot he looked around and said "Ok which one is my car." He pressed the button hearing a beep. He looked to his left to find a matted black Hyundai Tiburon. Justin smiled and said "Nice."

It took Justin a while to find the new route to his school but he made it on time, Justin parked his car in the senior parking lot and then got out receiving a lot of "hey's and hi's". He never thought that so many people could know him already, When he got inside he looked around and when to his old locker he entered the combination but it didn't work he tried again but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"What do you think you are doing?" the voice asked.

Justin turned around to be greeted by what to be the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Oh hey Alex sorry I'm just trying to get into my locker." Justin said.

"Ok how do you know my name aren't you new here and that is my locker." Alex told Justin.

Alex slowly looked Justin up and down checking him out when she was done she looked back up to his eyes only to find crystal blue and grey eyes staring back at her.

Alex looked at Justin and said "I-I'm sorry I'm Alex Russo nice to meet you."

Justin looked at Alex and said "Well It's nice to meet you I'm Justin R-" But stopped and took out his wallet looking at his I.D card and then continued "I'm Justin Romano."

Nothing else was said, All the two did was look at each other until the bell rang.

Alex looked at Justin and said "Well I better get to class, Hopefully I'll see you around... Bye."

Justin looked at Alex walk off and then quietly said "Bye."

Justin went to the office to pick up his schedule he looked at and then went to his first class.

When Justin walked inside he was greeted by his semi new teacher "Oh well hello there you must be Justin Romano please come inside."

Justin walked in and then to the teacher.

"Class this is Justin Romano." The teacher said gesturing at Justin.

Justin looked around to see the guys look at each other giving him the approving nod and then he looked at the girls giving him their dreamy faces, He kept looking around to find one familiar girl, it was Alex.

The teacher put his arm around Justin and said "Ah Justin there is an empty seat by Alex you can sit there for the semester."

Justin walked to the chair sitting down looking at Alex and said "Hey."

Alex smiled and asked "Are you stalking me?"

Justin said "Yes I am."

Alex laughed and said "Well looks like were class mates now."

Justin whispered "Hopefully more than that."

Alex looked at Justin "What's up?"

Justin looked at Alex and said "Oh nothing haha."

Alex laughed and said "Ok."

For the rest of the day Justin heard 'Class this is our new student Justin Romano.' He also ended up having 7 classes with Alex and the same lunch. At the end of the school day Justin was pretty happy with his new classes and new class mate cough* cough* Alex.

Justin was about to head home when he was stopped by Alex "Hey Justin... Here's my number you should text me later."

Justin took the piece of paper and said "Thanks and I will." winking at her and then left.

Alex felt herself blush a little.

After finding his way back home Justin got inside hanging his keys on the rack and said "Hey." To his mom, Justin walked upstairs to his room and closed the door. He flipped the switch to find his room which is no longer filled with Captain Jim Bob Sherwood action figures but it was full of guitars and amps and musical stuff along with movie posters and academic awards. Justin finished up looking around and headed to his desk and started to do his school work.

**two hours later**

After a good two hours of school work Justin was finally done he then got up and ready for bed but he stopped when he remembered Alex and then took out his phone and then entered her number in and started to text her.

Justin texted her _'Hey.'_

Alex texted back _'Hey haha who is this?'_

Justin texted _'It's Justin the new guy.'_

Alex texted back _'Oh hey what are up to right now?"_

Justin texted _'Nothing right now i'm about to go to sleep.'_

Alex texted _'Me too haha.'_

Justin texted _'Hey before you go to bed I wanted to ask if you would like to hang out at lunch tomorrow?'_

A minute passed by and Justin felt like he was going to have a heart attack. Everything calmed down when he received another text from her. It said _'Sure :)'_ With a smiley face.

Justin texted back _'Ok cool well I guess i'll see you tomorrow ;)'_

Alex texted_ 'Yeah I'll see you tomorrow night ;) 3 (Heart) ' _

Alex set her phone down smiling and thought to herself 'Oh my gosh I just got asked to hang out with a cute guy at lunch yay.'

Justin tetxed back _'Cool ok and good night Alex :)'_

Alex read the text and then set her phone down again laying down and then said "He's going to be my boyfriend." and then went to sleep with a huge smile on her face.

Justin set his phone down laying down saying "She's going to be my girlfriend." and then went to sleep too with a huge smile on his face ready for tomorrow.

**Sooooooo how was it I hope everyone liked it. well I'm pretty tired goodnight or goodmorning everyone have a awesome night or day ;)**


	2. Everybody Talks

**Heyyyyyyy fanfic JALEX fans well I guess by my thoughts chapter one of my new story did pretty darn good haha sooooooo I guess things will not be as fluffy in this story but they will still be very fluffy and more dramatic So anyways I would like to thank roganjalex, LaHotes Girl,Randomsmileyperson and delenalover2 for your support you are all fantastic! Oh and the song in this chapter is Everybody talks by Neon Trees... Anyways onto the story ENJOY! **

It was a cold tuesday morning in New York City the sounds of honking car horns, sirens, and radiators filled the streets and echoed through out the apartment complex's it was a noise that Justin Romano liked to wake up to... sometimes. It was just about 6:oo a.m when Justin woke from his deep slumber, He sat up and stretched looking to his right and out the window to see a park. He then got out of bed stretching one last time and then headed to the bathroom to get ready for his second day at his semi new school.

Alex Russo also did the same thing except she did it much earlier and got to school at 7 which was weird for her because she never goes to school early she stopped when she was walking through the school hallways and thought 'Geez do I really like Justin that much to where I come to school early?' she smiled to her self and thought 'Yes.' After that she continued to walk until she got to her locker. Just as she was about to enter her combination she noticed that someone was behind her so she turned around to see who it was.

"Hi my darling Alex." The mystery figure said.

"W-what do you want Mason?" Alex said.

"Well I want you Alex." Mason said putting both his hands against the locker around Alex.

"Well that's to bad and I'm not getting back together with you." Alex spat at Mason.

"Oh how come Alex we were so great together." Mason said in a calm tone.

"Well notice that you said "Were" and no because all you tried to get me to do was have sex with you and that will never happen." Alex said looking up at Mason.

"I'm sorry I just can't resist... Let me see you're probably saving your self for the right guy am I right? And I'm guessing that guy isssssss the new guy Justin." Mason said giving Alex an evil smirk.

Alex started to hyper ventilate and she felt as if she was about to pass out little did she know someone was about to come to her rescue. Mason kept talking to Alex and making her freak out even more but was stopped when he felt a tap on his back.

Mason turned around and yelled "What do you wa-nt" And then started to speak slower when he had to look up at a serious Justin. Justin is a good 6 foot to 6 foot 1 while Mason was 5 foot 9.

Justin looked down at Mason and simply said "Get the fuck away from her."

Mason was furious and asked "Yeah and what if I don't buddy."

Justin crossed his arms and smirked saying "If you don't I'll kick your ass back to the U.K."

Mason slowly examined Justin and gulped and then said "Fair enough then I'll just be on my way." Mason walked off and then turned around saying to Justin "Oh and I'm from London you twitt!"

Justin looked at Alex and then back at Mason saying "Ok now I'm going to kick your ass!" He started to walk making Mason run away, Just about when Justin was going to take another step Alex stopped him by grabbing his wrist and saying "Justin! Justin don't." she then turned him around to face her and cupped his cheeks saying "Don't give him the satisfaction." She smiled looking up at him and said "Thanks." And then dropped her hands back to her side.

Justin smiled back and said "No problem... So you ready for today?"

Alex smiled and said "Yeah."

Justin looked at Alex nodding his head to the direction of class and said "come on lets get to class."

Alex smiled and said "Ok." catching up to him and taking his hand and intertwining their fingers.

**Hey baby won't you look my way  
I can be your new addiction  
Hey baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction**

Justin looked down at Alex and smiled and kept walking with her. Both Justin and Alex looked around to find people looking at them and whispering something to each other. Justin looked at Alex and Alex looked at Justin both started to laugh.

**I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time  
I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks**

Justin kept looking at Alex and asked "Hey Alex can I ask you something?"

Alex felt her heart leap and said "Sure fire away."

Justin felt like his heart was racing at a cagillion miles per hour he then asked "Are we going out now?"

Alex smirked and said "I think so."

Justin stopped and said "Ok well if so." he then leaned down cupping her cheeks giving her a long sweet kiss on the lips.

**It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back**

the kiss lasted for a good minute all the two heard was cheering from the guys and Awwwww's from the girls. Justin pulled away and asked "How was that?"

Alex smiled at justin and said "Amazing."

**Hey honey you could be my drug  
You could be my new prescription  
Too much could be an overdose  
All this trash talk make me itching**

**Oh my my shit**  
**Everybody talks, everybody talks**  
**Everybody talks too much**

Justin and Alex looked around at the people and notice everyone was looking at them but soon turned back around to what they were originally doing, all Justin and Alex did was laugh.

**It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back**

**Never thought I'd live to see the day**  
**When everybody's words got in the way**

Justin and Alex held each others hands again and walked off to class.

**It started with a whisper (everybody talks, everybody talks)  
And that was when I kissed her (everybody talks, everybody talks)**

**Everybody talks**  
**Everybody talks... back**

For the whole day Justin and Alex spent every single minute with each other some people looked at them some didn't but the one who looked the most was Mason. Justin and Mason exchanged a quick glance during lunch and it was enough for Justin to sense Mason is up to something. Alex noticed the stare and quickly got Justin's attention so nothing bad happened. At the end of the day Justin and Alex had to part for the rest of the day. Justin asked to walk Alex home but she said no, Justin didn't really go home after school because when Alex walked off he noticed Mason started to follow her so he decided to follow Mason and make sure nothing happened.

When they almost got to Alex's house Mason started to walk faster but was soon tackled by Justin making a 'umff' noise. Alex turned around to see what the noise was but didn't see anything she shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk home. Justin had Mason pinned down on the ground and said "If I ever see you try to hurt Alex EVER I will make sure you can't walk for months get it."

Mason looked at Justin and just laughing and then spit at Justin's face. Justin whipped the spit off and then pulled his right arm back and then forward striking Mason in the cheek knocking him out instantly. Justin got up and straitened out his shirt and then stepped out of the bushes looking to his left to see Alex entering her apartment he then looked to his right making his body face the same direction and started to walk back home leaving Mason knocked out cold in the Bushes.

When Justin got back to his place he ran upstairs to take a shower and then went downstairs to have dinner with his family. Justin scarfed up all of his food and then cleaned his dish and then ran back upstairs.

Justin's mom looked at his dad and asked "What was that about?"

Justin's dad just chuckled and said "I think someone has a girlfriend."

Justin's mom sighed and said "Oh gosh our boy is growing up."

Back to Justin. Justin ran into his room slamming the door closed and then jumped into bed while grabbing his phone at the same time calling Alex.

Alex picked up the phone saying "Hey."

Justin said in a weird but funny tone "Her there beautiful."

Alex laughed and said "Well hello to you too cutie."

Justin laughed and asked "So how was today?"

Alex giggled said ''I enjoyed it, it was one of the best days I've had so far. ''

Justin smiled and said ''Glad to hear that... Oh and was it because of me? ''

Alex giggled and said "No don't be silly."

Justin sadly said "Oh."

Alex just laughed and said "Hey I'm just kidding yes it was and thanks."

Justin cheered up and said "Oh ok well good."

Alex laughed asked him ''Yeah hahaha oh hey did you follow me home today?"

Justin froze and didn't answer for a second but came back when Alex asked "Hello Justin you there?"

Justin said "what? Oh yeah I'm here and well I kind of needed to because Mason was following you. Sorry."

Alex chuckled a bit and said "It's ok and thanks I thought I heard something what did you do to him anyways?"

Justin laughed and said "No problem and I kind of tackled him in the bushes, I told him that if he hurts you that I will make sure he can't walk for months and he spat in my face so I knocked him out... Hey if you look out your window you might see him get out of the bushes right now."

Alex said "ok." And got up to look out her window and low and behold she seen Mason coming out of the Bushes with twigs and leaves in his hair holding his cheek, He then looked left and right and started to walk to his right walking back home. Alex laughed and said "Oh my gosh Justin you really did do it."

Justin laughed and said "Well no one tries to mess with my girl."

Alex cooed saying "Awww Justin you called me your girl and thank you."

Justin chuckled and said "Yes yes I did and you can call me your guy now and no problem."

Alex laughed and said "Yes I can... Hey Justin I got to get to bed now I'll see you tomorrow."

Justin said "Ok see you tomorrow goodnight Alex... I love you."

Alex smiled and felt her heart leap she then slowly said "Good night Justin... I love you too."

The two hung up their phones and then laid down in their beds at the same time looking at the empty space of bed trying to imagine the other one of them was in that empty space. Both smiled and closed their eyes both soon dreaming about each other.

**Huzzzahhh chapter 2 is up and done I hope every one liked it well this is where I say thanks again to thank roganjalex, LaHotes Girl,Randomsmileyperson and delenalover2 for your support you are all SUPER! Well I'm done for the night good night or good morning to every one out there have a good night or day**


	3. I'm Here for You Alex

**Heyyyyyyy everyone how did you all enjoy last chapter hopefully you liked or even loved it haha well It has come to my attention thanks to LaHotes Girl that the "I love you's" have come in way tooo early but that will help start the drama that will be needed in this chapter... Anyways before I start this chapter I would love to say thanks to roganjalex, LaHotes Girl,Randomsmileyperson and delenalover2 for your support I really don't know where I would be with out all :) Seriously haha anyways ENJOY!**

**Wednesday January 23rd 2013 6:00 a.m.**

It's 6:00 in the morning and Alex Russo is usually not awake at this time, but why is she awake so early? The reason for this is because it's wednesday which means she gets out of school earlier and it was also because of the dream she had about Justin. After the conversation she had with Justin last night and the exchange of the "Love" word she had been dreaming about that all night and after dreaming about it Alex came to ask herself "Is it too early to be saying I love you already?"

Alex decided to think about it in the shower, when she was getting ready, on the way to school and until she got to school. By the time she reached school it just turned 7:30 and Justin wasn't there yet. Alex walked over to her locker to put away some of her belongings and get some book work but she was stopped when a strong hand grabbed her arm.

Alex turned around yelling "Owww what the fu-" but stopped when she noticed it was Mason. She looked at Mason and instantly noticed his cheek was black, blue and swollen from the punch Justin gave him. Alex looked at Mason and asked "W-what do you want?"

Mason slammed both of his palms around Alex against the lockers leaning down to her and saying "Don't think your lover boy Justin will always be around to save you Alex because as soon as he's not things are gonna get bad for you."

Alex started to sob and ask "Wh-why are you doing this to me?"

Mason laughed lightly and said "Because Alex I never got what I wanted and I want it badly and I'll be damed if that twit Justin gets what I want and I don't"

Alex felt fresh tear start to roll down her cheeks she looked at Mason and said "Please stop..."

Mason was about to say something but was cutoff when he heard the words "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER MASON! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!"

Mason looked to his left to find Justin walking towards him he then looked back at Alex and said "Oh I'll stop Alex... I'LL stop when I get what I want." Mason then smiled at her and then took off.

Justin walked up to Alex hugging her saying "It's ok Alex I'm here... I love you."

Alex pulled away from Justin and looked at him.

Justin was confused and asked "Alex what's the matter if it's still Mason I could kick his ass again."

Alex said "No it's not that."

Justin walked to Alex but she took a step back and asked "Don't you think it's a bit early to be telling each other that I love you?"

Justin stopped walking towards Alex instantly feeling his heart drop but he didn't show it all he did was say "Yeah yeah you're right what was I thinking."

Alex looked at Justin and asked "Wait so you agree with me?"

Justin nodded his head yes and said "Totally."

Alex smiled and walked to Justin giving him a peck on his cheeks and said "Thanks Justin." she then grabbed Justin's hand and started to walk saying "Come on lets -" But was stopped when she tried to walk and noticed that Justin wouldn't budge. She looked at him and said "Come on Justin we go to get to class."

Justin looked down at Alex and said "You go... I need to do a few things." and then let go of her hand and walked out the school doors. But before he was completely out the doors Justin looked back at Alex and smiled and then continued. When he was outside he took out his wand from his back pocket saying "In the case I get drunk and my Alex is in danger sober me up os i can save her." After that Justin took off.

Alex watched him walk away and said "Ok..."

For the rest of the day Justin was missing in action no where to be seen, He wasn't in any single class he didn't even come to lunch. Alex was starting to get worried. By the time the school day came to an end which was at 12:00 Alex had came to the conclusion that Justin had gone home so she decided to pay him a visit. Since everyone got out early everyone either decided to go home and sleep or go out of the city and do what ever, The streets were actually empty when Alex was walking to Justin's house. She decided to cut through the park so she could get to his place faster. On her way there Alex started to hear some noises behind her but every time she looked back nothing was there just leaves on the ground being blown around by the wind. Alex took a few more steps and felt a huge object hit her right side of her body she was soon flying a good 5 yards. When she hit the ground she immediately tried to get up but was soon pinned down by Mason. Alex tried to break free but it was no use Mason over her powered her.

Mason started to laugh and say "What did I say Alex, I told you he wasn't always going to be around."

Mason then got up and started to drag Alex by her hair making her instantly scream from the pain. Alex started to cry and tried to yell something out but she was so scared nothing came out. Mason didn't care at all, all he did was laugh, the only time he stopped was when they got to a little cove area covered by some thick bushes and when they did stop Mason threw Alex against the cove wall making her lose her breath and gasp for air. It was dark inside but there was just enough light to see. Mason walked up to Alex and kicked her in her stomach two times making her curl up in a ball. Alex was too tired to fight back she didn't have enough energy to resist anymore.

Mason crouched down next to Alex and said "Oh you're not passing out yet I want you to stay awake for what's in store next." Mason then ripped Alex's shirt and pants off leaving her in her braw and panties.

Mason stepped back and said "What a site."

Alex looked at Mason trying to get out some words "Pl-please...st-stop."

Mason shook his head no and laughed and started to unzip his pants when all of a sudden the darkness of the cove vanished and was covered in light.

**Justin's realization**

Justin was walking around drunk off his ass when all of a sudden a gust of wind came by and a invisible fist of some sort hit him knocking him clear on his ass. Justin looked up to find nothing but heard the words "SOBER YOUR ASS UP YOUR GIRL IS IN TROUBLE!"

Justin shook his head and got up looking at his wand and waved it saying "Give me my true loves location." the wand showed where she was and then Justin took off like a bat out of hell to where she was at.

After a few minutes of running Justin ended up in the middle of the park he slowed down his breathing and listened carefully until he heard Alex voice saying "Pl-please...st-stop." He started to run to the direction it came from and ran even faster when he heard the unzipping of a zipper. Justin neared a wall of bushes put took out his wand and waved it making them disappear. From there on out everything seemed as if it was in slow motion for him and Alex. Alex looked at Justin seeing him tackle Mason and lay punches on him. Alex crawled to a corner of the cove trying to get away from what was about to happen. Mason kicked Justin off and got up Justin looked at Mason and started to hear a growl come from Mason. In seconds Mason turned into full werewolf charging at Justin soon after. Mason tackled Justin biting Justin shoulder at the same time. Justin punched Mason making him let his death grip go on his shoulder. Justin looked at his shoulder and seen the huge bite mark. Mason looked at Justin and protracted his claws making them glisten in the light.

Justin looked at his shirt and ripped it off showing of his scars from when he was a monster hunter. He then looked at Mason saying "Lets take your ass for a walk doggy."

Mason started to charge towards Justin again but was soon put on his ass when right when Justin gave him a right hook. Mason got back up shaking it off and then started to charge again this time he was successful. Mason was soon on top of Justin pulling back his right hand and striking Justin right across the chest with his claws and then another one. Justin winced at the pain but laughed at Mason and said "Is that all you got." Mason grinned and pulled his hand back getting ready for another strike but couldn't do it fast enough because he soon went flying after Justin used his wand on him.

The two both slowly got up examining each other. Mason smiled and started to charge again but Justin had enough, he lifted up his arm pointing his wand at Mason and said "I had enough take this flee bag Bulgaria to make him dust." Mason instantly vanished. Justin looked at Alex who was barely awake he took his shirt and her clothes and wrapped her up. Justin picked up Alex and then waved his wand making him and Alex appear at her house. Justin walked up the steps and rang the door bell.

The door opened Justin then fell to his knees with Alex in his arms and fell on his back. Jerry and Theresa (Alex's parents) sat next to Justin and Alex and asked Justin "What happened!?"

Justin barely awake also, said "Someone attacked her and I saved her." and then passed out.

**Two week later**

Alex was the first to wake up and that was a day after the attack but Justin was still unconscious. When Alex did wake up the first person she asked for was Justin. The doctors told her that he is in a comma because of the shock he went in after what ever happened. Alex was allowed to get out of bed to see Justin until he wakes up, she spent almost every day and night with him only to find that he his still not awake. On Wednesday night of the second week Alex went to Justin's room to check on him, he still wasn't awake.

Alex sat next to his bed and then started to cry on his arm she looked up at him and said "Please wake up Justin I need you... I love you." Alex then decided to get up and lay right next to Justin in his bed. She curled next to him and put her hand on his chest softly rubbing her thumb in circles on it. She quietly murmured "Please wake up Justin... I love you please just wake up."

She looked at Justin's face but seen no type of expression made. She laid her head on his chest and cried but soon stopped when she felt an arm wrap around her body she looked at it and noticed it was Justin's she then looked up at Justin's face and found a pair of crystal blue and grey eyes looking at her. Justin lifted up his right arm and cupped her cheek slowly rubbing his thumb on her rosy cheek and then said "Shhh It's ok Alex I'm here for you... and I love you too... Is it still to soon to say that?"

Alex laughed wiping her tears away and said "No not at all... I was so scared Justin I thought he was going to kill me... I thought he was going to kill you."

Justin looked at ALex and said "I would never let that happen."

ALex smiled and said "Thank you sooo much Justin and where isis you send Mason?"

Justin chuckled and said "I sent him to Bulgaria where the real werewolves are... Com on lets get some rest."

Alex looked at Justin smiling and said "Ok." she then laid her head down on his shoulder rubbing her thumbs in circles on his chest again, Justin put his hand over Alex's hand . Alex looked at both their hands and then said "Hey Justin?"

Justin smiled and said "Yeah Alex?"

Alex smiled and said "Goodnight Justin."

Justin smiled and said "Goodnight Alex."

Alex looked up at Justin and smiled and then went back to looking at their hands and then smiled again and said "Hey Justin?"

Justin chuckled and said "Yeah Alex?"

Alex smiled again and said "I love you."

Justin smiled and said "I love you too Alex."

The both of them laid in the bed until both of them fell asleep. Both safe and both in each others arms.

**OH MY GOSH hahaha this chapter took a while to think of and put into words, I did it though hahaha it was fun writing this one I just hope you all Jalex fans liked it or even loved it well it looks like I'm done for the night and before I do go to sleep I would like to say thanks to roganjalex, LaHotes Girl,Randomsmileyperson, Capt john price and delenalover2 you all make my day awesome ;) well goodnight or goodmorning to every one out there have a nice night or day see ya later!**


	4. Misunderstandings and Make-ups

**Hiiiiiii people of fanfic and JALEX fans i'm here to provide you all with another chapter of "How deep is you love" sorry I haven't updated in a while all my school work has been killing me... any ways before I go on and bore you all to death I would love to say thanks to roganjalex, LaHotes Girl,Randomsmileyperson, Capt john price, delenalover2 and Tragicending1091 Evreyone go read all these writers story they are all awesome and you all really need to read Tragicending1091 story "Broken heart with guilts" anyways haha you all make my day the greatest ever! Enjoy!**

It has been two weeks since the Mason incident, Justin and Alex have been inseparable maybe a little bit because you know all couples have a few fights here and there and well Monday for the couple was not the best day in their relationship. The day before Alex wanted to come over to Justin's place and he ended up saying no because he had a family dinner with relatives from way out there. So Alex got pissed and wouldn't respond to any of Justin's text and phone calls the whole day.

**Monday morning start**

Justin and Alex both woke up at the same time both got ready and headed out the door dashing off to school. There was one problem for Justin... It was Max, Justin had to walk with his brother to school for that day and oh boy it was a doozy. The whole time Max was yapping off making Justin role his eyes and then he just decided to call Alex.

As Alex walked to school she thought to herself for a bit thinking if she was a bit harsh to Justin with not responding to his text and calls. She thought and thought and she ended up finally thinking she was a little too harsh on the hunk. Alex's thoughts were interrupted by the song "Everybody talks" by neon trees.

**Hey baby won't you look my way  
I can be your new addiction  
Hey baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction**

I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time  
I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks

Alex dug through out her whole purse searching for her Iphone.

**It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back**

Hey honey you could be my dru...

The song was cut off when Alex finally found it and answered.

Alex smiled and said "Hey babe."

Justin smiled too and said "Hey Alex I just wanted to check if were ok."

Alex giggled and said "Yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be."

Justin said "Well you know... You weren't responding back to my text or calls."

Alex frowned and said "I know and I'm sorry... I was just frustrated cause I couldn't hang with my special guy yesterday."

Justin sighed and said "Yeah and I'm sorry about that."

Alex smiled again and said "All is forgiven hey would-" Alex was interrupted by Justin yelling.

Justin yelled "Shut up!" into the phone on accident because Max kept trying to annoy him.

Alex's mouth dropped, she was furious she then yelled into the phone "Excuse me?!"

Justin was still fighting with Max and said into the phone actually meaning it to Max not Alex "Shut up go away I don't even know why I have to be with you."

Alex bit both her lips feeling tears start to come she then spoke into the phone saying "You know what Justin don't talk to me ever again." And then hung up.

Justin pulled the phone away from his ear looking at and saying 'Wh-what." and then putting it back to his ear to see if Alex was still on, and she wasn't.

Justin looked at Max and said "Thanks now me and Alex are in a huge fight now."

Max looked at Justin shrugging his shoulders and continued to walk. Justin dropped Max off at his school and then walked his way to Tribeca prep. Justin looked up at the multi colored trees watching some of the leaves falling and then up at the sky saying "I hope things are gonna be ok." and then adjusted his focus back on getting to school.

Alex ended up being the first one to get to school out of the two. When she did get their she decided to hang out in the cafeteria with Harper and get some breakfast. As the two sat down and talked about their love life a young man around Justin and Alex's age approached Alex.

The young man looked at Alex smiling and said "Hi I couldn't help but notice you from where I was sitting and I just wanted to tell you you how beautiful you are oh where are my manners i'm Tj by the way."

Alex looked at him and smiled and then said "Thanks and i'm sorry to break it to you I already have a boyfriend and I'm not looking for any other guy besides him."

Tj smirked and said "Well why don't you ditch him and be with me." Tj snapped his fingers making flowers come out of no where.

Alex said "Ahhh let me guess you're a wizard too."

Tj smiled and said "Why yes I am... what about you?"

Alex said "I'm a wizard and so is my boyfriend."

Out of no where a strong horse like voice made the cafeteria go silent, the voice said "Yeah and you better back the fuck away fro her now."

Tj looked over his shoulder and said "Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it bub?"

Justin smirked and started to walk towards Tj.

Alex eyes grew wide all of a sudden instantly thinking 'Oh shit!' and then got up running to Justin making him stop.

She looked up at Justin and said "Justin don't he's not worth it... come on."

Alex took his hand leading him away from the near fight scene. Justin and Tj both dogged each other giving one another the death look. The look was finished when Alex and Justin were fully in the hall way.

Alex turned Justin around smacked him on the side of the head softly and asked "Justin... what the heck is wrong with you?"

Justin was confused and said "What do you mean what is wrong with me you know you would go bezerk if you seen another girl try to flirt with me so why can't I protect you."

Alex sighed and then looked down at her hands saying "You're right... Like always." Both of them laughed.

Justin lifted Alex's chin and said "come here." pulling her into a kiss.

The two pulled apart both saying 'I love you' to each other.

Justin looked at Alex and said "oh and when I was talking to you on the phone I was actually talking to Max."

Alex laughed softly slapping Justin chest leaning her head against it saying "Oh my gosh I swear that is such a movie moment right there."

Justin laughed and said "You know now that you say that it is... Hey lets get to class."

Alex frowned giving Justin the puppy face and said "Bwut I dont wanna go to cwass."

Justin chuckled and said "Well that's to bead we are going now lets go." Justin tried to walk but was slowed down by Alex dropping all her weight to the floor.

Justin used both hands on Alex pulling her along the school floor saying "Come on Alex get up everyone is looking."

Alex continued the look and asked "Can we pwease go out?"

Justin said "No and besides where would we go any ways."

Alex continued and said "We can go to the beach in california can we pwetty pwease go."

Justin rolled his eyes finally giving in and said "Ok fine lets go... hurry up we need to head to my place and get a few things."

Alex jumped up and said "Yay lets go."

Justin and Alex both left school not even worrying about it, they soon got to Justin's place and packed a few things for the day and then teleported themselves to the beach. When they got there Justin looked at Alex and then took off his shirt in seconds running to the water.

Alex looked at Justin and said "Oh no you don't." Alex waved her wand and made Justin trip she couldn't stop laughing while she was running a head of him. She also started to take off her clothes until she was in her purple bikini. Justin got up and started running Alex was almost at the water.

Alex looked back at Justin to find him catching up fast. Justin swooped Alex up jumping in the cool ocean water with her, Alex let out a little squeal but was soon laughing with in seconds. Justin and Alex bursted out of the water soon splashing water at each other. Justin lunged at Alex picking her up above him with his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss.

For the rest of the day Alex and Justin messed around on the beach looking at the sea life in the little pools and then walked for a while holding each others hands watching the sun set.

Justin looked at Alex and asked "Did you enjoy today."

Alex stopped and said "I loved it." She then pulled Justin down for a kiss. The final rays of the sun illuminated the sky slowly disappearing as the couple slowly pulled apart.

Alex looked at Justin and asked "Can you stay at my place for the night?"

Justin cupped Alex's cheek and said "Yes." and then gave her another quick kiss.

Alex and Justin then went back to Alex's place right after. When they got there Alex told her parents that Justin was staying the night, Justin called his parents and told them the same thing. After things were said and done Alex and Justin headed upstairs to get ready for bed. After the showers and stuff Alex and Justin jumped in bed. Alex laid her head on Justin's shoulder and Justin wrapped his arm around Alex.

Alex looked up at Justin and said "Thanks Justin today was really fun."

Justin looked at Alex and smiled saying "I'd do anything for you."

Alex smiled and leaned up giving Justin a kiss and said "Thanks" again.

Justin smiled and said "No prob." and then said "come on lets get some sleep."

Alex frowned jokingly and said "Boo hoo ok... Hey Justin?"

Justin smirked and asked "Yeah Alex?"

Alex smiled and said "God night Justin."

Justin chuckled and said "Good night Alex."

Alex asked "Hey Justin?"

Justin asked "Yeah Alex?"

Alex smiled again and said "I love you."

Justin smiled and said "I love you to Alex."

Both of them laid there in each others arms both happy and now a sleep.

**Yayyyyyyy I hoped you all liked it, took me a while to put this chapter into words but hey it's here and I hope it's good for you all... Well any ways i'd like to say thanks to roganjalex, LaHotes Girl,Randomsmileyperson, Capt john price, delenalover2 and Tragicending1091 you are all the best! Well looks like i'm done for tonight good night or good morning to everyone see you all later ;)**


	5. Trouble in the Form of a Blonde Vampire

**Hiiiiiii people of fanfic and fellow JALEX shipers I hope you are all having a great day or night and if your not I have for you all a dramalicious install to this story and I'd like to say I had help from the awesome the lovely LaHotes Girl! THANK YOU! Anyways before I go on anymore I would love to say thanks to roganjalex, LaHotes Girl,Randomsmileyperson, Capt john price, delenalover2 and Tragicending1091 Evreyone go read all these writers story they are all awesome and you all really need to read Tragicending1091 story "Broken heart with guilts" i mean you really really have to read it! Anyways that's all I have to say for now...Enjoy!**

**Tuesday February 12th 2013**

After yesterday it looked like Justin and Alex could never have a fight again in fact things seemed like they were perfectly fine until one individual showed up at the Tribeca prep High school. Things started off at a good start for Justin and Alex right until lunch hit. Justin and Alex were sitting down eating lunch and talking until Justin noticed this girl he's never seen before.

Justin looked at Alex and kind of nodded his head in the direction of the girl asking "Hey Alex isn't that the new girl."

Alex turned around study the girl she looked her sleek fit frame from bottom to up to her gold blonde hair. Alex looked at her smile which can real any guy in the world in, Alex turned back to Justin and said "Yeah and I don't want you to talk to her."

Justin's smile quickly turned into a frown and then he said "But... Why all I wanted to do was introduce the both of us and show her around Tribeca."

Alex gave Justin the death stare and then softened up saying "Look... Justin I don't want you talking to her... I'm already getting a bad vibe from her babe... please."

Justin smiled and leaned over the table and gave her a kiss "Look Alex.. no other girl has my heart like you and no other girl will ever have it like you... Lets just introduce our selves and then we can sit back down."

Alex frowned then quirked a little smile and huffed "Fine... oook."

Justin got up and then helped Alex up they both walked to the new girl, Justin looked ecstatic while Alex looked like she was about to take a test (Hint* Hint* She hates test).

The new girl turned her head spotting Justin and Alex walking toward her all she did was smile and said "Hi my name is Juliet." Sticking out her hand to shake Alex and Justin's.

Justin smiled and said "Hi Juliet I'm Justin and this is my lovely girlfriend Alex." Justin shook her hand.

When Juliet went to shake Alex hand she kind of gave Alex that I despise you look and said "Oh... well it's nice to meet you two.'

Justin said "It's nice to meet you, say... Juliet where do you come from?"

Juliet smiled and said "Can't say because I travel alot with my parents."

Justin said "Oh ok."

Alex suddenly was filled with joy and said "Oh so that means you won't be coming her for long?"

Juliet looked at Alex and smirked saying "Oh I don't know about that Alex I think I'm staying here for a while." and then looked at Justin smiling at him.

Alex gave Juliet the you are so dead look and then said smiling "Oh how good... well Juliet me and Justin are going to sit back down now... bye."

Juliet smiled at Alex and said "Bye Alex... Bye Justin."

Alex started walking and then took Justin's hand dragging him along.

When they sat down Alex snapped at Justin saying "That is why I didn't want to talk to her."

Justin looked at Alex and asked "Why?"

Alex said "Justin don't you see she's already goo goo gaga over you... can you please stay away from her?"

Justin smiled and said "Alex yeah and don't worry remember what I said."

Alex smiled a little bit and then said "Ok."

The day passed through quickly and trouble free for Justin and Alex after school they both went to Alex's place and did Alex's homework then crashed into bed shortly.

**Wednesday February 13th 2013**

Things again almost went trouble free for the star crossed lovers Justin and Alex things took an unexpected turn at the end of the day. When school ended Justin and Alex were going to head over to her place again until Alex stopped half way through the class room door and said "Oh crap sorry Justin I have to talk to our teacher about my grade real quick i'll be back in a sec."

Alex ran back in leaving Justin outside the door. Moments later Justin heard a familiar "Hi" coming for his right. Justin looked to his right and said "Hey Juliet." and then started walking to her.

When he got to her Juliet asked "So what are you about to do?"

Justin looked back at his class and said "Waiting for Alex so we can go over to her place."

Juliet gave a evil smile that Justin surprisingly didn't notice and said "Oh." Little did Justin know Juliet was listening to Alex so she could go in for the kill.

Justin looked at Juliet and said "Hey Juliet I'm gonna check on Alex real quick."

Juliet panicked and said "Hey Justin."

Justin turned around and said "Huh?" Juliet took his shirt pulling him into a kiss right when Alex walked out. Alex seen the whole thing she immediately felt her heart shatter.

Justin pulled away saying "Juliet please don't do that again."

Alex felt tears starting to come she then said "No go ahead Justin just don't talk to me for as long as you live and I don't want to see you again." She then walked right out the school doors leaving Justin and Juliet there.

Juliet looked at Justin and said "Sorry Justin I couldn't resist, go and talk to her."

Justin said "Thanks and I'll see you later." Justin took off to find Alex.

Juliet smiled and said "Oh Justin you won't be with that girl any longer."

Justin didn't hear Juliet at all when he was running through the doors. When he got out side he seen Alex sitting down crying and talking to T.J he was ok with this at first but right when T.J gave Alex a long kiss on her lips he went ape shit and ran right for him punching him knocking him out in one hit.

Justin looked at Alex and said "Alex I don't know why I should be sorry for something I didn't do and just to tell you I didn't kiss Juliet she kissed me and I just watch you kiss this guy and not even try to pull away it makes me think if we are even right for each other."

The words Alex was taking in stung she felt like she wanted to die then and there. She looked at Justin and said "I think your right... I think we shouldn't see each other anymore." Alex got up walking away and said "Goodbye Justin."

Justin looked away and whispered "Goodbye Alex."

For the rest of the day all Justin and Alex did was mope around their own places wondering if it was even a good idea to beak up. They spent hours walking in circles until both of their doorbells rang. Justin and Alex walked to the door and opened it.

Justin opened the door and said "Oh hey Juliet."

Alex opened the door and said "Hey T.J"

**To be continued...**

**Sooooooo I hope you all like this chapter if so there will be more like this and well I hope this is some tasty drama stirring up that you all I hope might enjoy :)I'd like to say I had help from the awesome the lovely LaHotes Girl! THANK YOU! Anyways before I go on anymore I would love to say thanks to roganjalex, LaHotes Girl,Randomsmileyperson, Capt john price, delenalover2 and Tragicending1091 Evreyone go read all these writers story they are all awesome... Well I'm not done for the night I might have another update up in a bit who knows well see you all in a bit ;)**


	6. The Shadows of Doubt Begin to Form

**Ellooooooo people of the world wide fanfic and JALEX fans I hope everyone is having and awesome night or day if not here is the continuation to the dramatic last chapter and before we start I would love to say thanks to roganjalex, LaHotes Girl,Randomsmileyperson, Capt john price, delenalover2 and Tragicending1091 Evreyone go read all these writers story they are all awesome so anyways on with the chapter shall we? Oh and the song It Will Rain by Bruno Mars will appear in this chapter so ENJOY!**

**Previously...**

Justin and Alex meet the new girl Juliet the very next day after school Alex and Justin are about to go home but Alex goes back to talk to her teacher. Justin is left alone in the hallway and hears Juliet say hi to him they talk and right when Alex walks out the class Juliet kisses Justin making sure Alex seen the whole thing. Alex runs out Justin goes after her and sees her and T.J kissing. Justin and Alex get into a fight and break up going home after later that night Juliet shows up at Justin's place and T.J shoes up at Alex's place...

**Present time...**

Justin opened the door and said "Oh hey Juliet."

Alex opened the door and said "Hey T.J"

T.J smiles at Alex and says "Hey Alex... mind if I come in?"

Juliet looks at Justin and then gives him a hug saying "I'm sorry about today can I come in a talk to you?"

Alex said "Sure..."

Justin hugged Juliet back and said "yeah come on in."

T.J walked in and sat on the couch looking at Alex and then asked "Is everything ok between you and Justin?"

Alex sat down on the couch by T.J and said 'No... we actually broke up." and then looked down at the ground.

T.J smiled but Alex didn't see it and then he said "Oh well I'm here if you need any one to talk to."

Alex put on a fake smile and said "Thanks."

On the other side of town Juliet and Justin where also talking about the split.

"So are you going to be ok with what happened?" Juliet asked Justin.

Justin felt tears sting is eyes he looked up trying to hold them back and then he finally broke down looking down also saying "N-no n-not at all... A-Alex was basically e-verything to me a-and now she's g-gone."

Juliet got up and sat right next to Justin putting her arms around him rubbing his back saying "Shhh it's ok Justin I'm here."

**4 weeks later...**

It has been 4 long weeks since the cutest school couple broke up 4 long weeks... Alex seemed to be taking things ok she would cry a little here and there. The first two weeks Alex and Justin didn't talk Justin would try to talk to Alex in class but all she did was ignore him and Justin would end up leaving class early. For the 3rd and 4th week Alex couldn't really ignore Justin at all, this was because he stopped going to school the whole time.

Every time Alex and Juliet cross paths Juliet would say "Bitch Justin is sick now because of you he wont eat or even talk to me or his family thanks a lot whore."

Alex would look at Juliet then walk off to the girls bathroom and cry every time. When she was done T.J would be there to talk to her and calm her down. Luckily they weren't going out every time T.J would try to kiss her she would pull away before contact was made.

**Justin's place**

For the past two weeks Justin has kept himself locked in his room only eating a little bit and mainly looking at the pictures of him and Alex on their dates. Justin would go through every album again and again just to see her face and every time he would cry and then have anxiety attacks. The song he would listen to didn't help at all in fact it made things worse.

**If you ever leave me, baby,**  
**Leave some morphine at my door**  
**'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication**  
**To realize what we used to have,**  
**We don't have it anymore.**

Yes it was it will Rain by Bruno Mars and he had the song on repeat door two weeks strait looking at all of the pictures. Every time he would look at one of the pictures he would remember that exact moment those special kisses those laughs and I love you's said.

**There's no religion that could save me**  
**No matter how long my knees are on the floor (Ooh)**  
**So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'**  
**To keep you by my side**  
**To keep you from walkin' out the door.**

After each memory remembered he would have and anxiety attack wishing he was back with Alex. Wishing he never said those words at all.

**'Cause there'll be no sunlight**  
**If I lose you, baby**  
**There'll be no clear skies**  
**If I lose you, baby**  
**Just like the clouds**  
**My eyes will do the same, if you walk away**  
**Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain**

Justin was so messed up he would drown out the fact his parents would try to help him he was ignoring the world around him.

Justin's mom would knock on the door and say "Justin... honey can we please talk about what is going on?" All she heard was.

**I'll never be your mother's favorite**  
**Your daddy can't even look me in the eye**  
**Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing**  
**Sayin' "There goes my little girl**  
**Walkin' with that troublesome guy"**

**But they're just afraid of something they can't understand**  
**Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds**  
**Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try**  
**I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding**  
**If that'll make you mine**

No response what so ever Justin's mom would wait another minute and then leave and talk to her husband about Justin. Justin's dad try to get him out but he's had just as much response as his wife's had. Justin's parents have called the psychiatrist asking him what to do all he said was give it a few more weeks and he should be as good as new. That didn't work at all it's been three weeks since the call, Justin's parents thinks he's been getting worse. They finally gave up and called Alex for help.

Justin's mom called Alex and when she picked up Alex was crying herself.

Justin's mom sniffled and said "Hello, Alex?"

Alex wiped her tears from her cheek saying "Yes Mrs. Romano?"

Justin's mom started to cry and then asked "C-can you please c-come over here and t-talk to Justin h-he hasn't been eating or talking t-to use at all I need my b-baby b-boy back."

It took Alex a few seconds to respond and when she did she asked "How bad is he?"

Justin's mom said "He's been locked in his room for 5 weeks already he's barely been eating and won't talk to us If this goes on any longer Justin will be completely gone from the world... can you please help?"

Alex thought about it for a minute and then said "Yeah... I'll be over in a few minutes."

Justin's mom started to cry more and then said "Thank you Alex."

Alex lightly smiled and said "You're welcome." and then hung up her phone.

**To be continued...**

**Sooooooo what did you all think of it I hope you all enjoyed it... I again would Love to say thanks to the AMAZING LaHotes Girl for all your help you're like my fanfic sis lol well now on to my awesome reviewers I would love to say thanks to roganjalex, LaHotes Girl,Randomsmileyperson, Capt john price, delenalover2 and Tragicending1091 my day is always bright because of all of you :D Well looks like I'm done for the night good night or good morning to every one out there!**


	7. Bring on the Storm Clouds

**Heyyyyyy what is up all you fanfic and JALEX fans hope you are all having an awesome day! I'm not but thats not gonna stop me from writing you all another Jalex chapter hahah so yeah this chapter you will all find something very shocking out and trust me you are all going to love it ;) and before we start I would love to say thanks to roganjalex, LaHotes Girl,Randomsmileyperson, Capt john price, delenalover2 and Tragicending1091 Evreyone go read all these writers story they are all Amazing Jalex writers well onto the chapter ENJOY!**

**Previously...**

Justin and Alex have a fight and break up Justin tries to talk to Alex but all she does is ignore him the third week of he break up Justin stops coming to school for weeks. Justin's mom calls Alex asking her to help Alex agrees and is now on her way to help...

**Present...**

Alex hangs her phone up and sets it down on her bed looking at her door and then said "I'm so sorry Justin I coming babe."

Alex got up out of her bed in a rush getting ready and then ran down stairs grabbing her car keys. Alex got to her car jumped in turning on the radio and then sped off. Alex reached traffic in a few minutes and the song Blow Me One Last Kiss by Pink came on.

**White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight**  
**Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight**  
**Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears**  
**I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you**  
**Tie a knot in the rope, tryin' to hold, tryin' to hold,**  
**But there's nothing to grasp so I let go**

Alex started to dance in her seat singing along to the song and then she heard a knock on her window, she looked to her right and seen it was T.J.

**I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much**  
**I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)**  
**You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit**  
**My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)**

She smiled and then started to sing again looking at the light turn green and then looked back at T.J and flipped him off and then drove off leaving T.J stunned.

**Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (NO!)**  
**Have you had a shit day? (NO!), we've had a shit day (NO!)**  
**I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss**  
**I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.**

Alex couldn't stop laughing about what she just did but she stopped as soon as she reached Justin's place. She parked right in front and got out looking right at his window his curtains were shut Alex was starting to get more worried she kept her eye on the window while walking up to the front door and then turned her attention to the door ringing the door bell.

Justin's mom opened the door hugging Alex immediately and then said "Thank you so much dear he his upstairs in his room his door is locked to."

Alex smiled and said "Thanks for calling me."

Justin's mom said "Thank you for coming and when you get up there can you please tell him to turn that song off he's been listening to it for weeks already non stop."

Alex laughed and said "Ok I will." and then made her way upstairs each step she could hear the song 'It Will Rain' echo even louder and louder. When she reached the top she turned right walking to the end of the hallway meeting Justin's door.

Alex took a deep breath and then said "Justin babe It's me Alex."

Justin closed his eyes tightly letting a tear escape biting his lips and then breathed in slowly.

Alex leaned against the door saying "Justin... can you please unlock the door I really want to talk to you."

Justin lifted his arm up flicking his hand making the door unlock. Alex heard the door unlock she looked at the door handle putting her hand on it slowly twisting it and then slowly opened the door. When she opened it Justin's lights were set on very low she walked in closing the door behind.

Alex looked at Justin laying down she walked to his bed sitting right next to him saying "Justin... can you please talk to me?" she then studied Justin's body he wasn't skinny at all in fact he looked exactly the same as she seen him last time with fully built muscular body. Alex looked even closer and noticed he was no longer tan he was pale white. She went to go touch him saying "Justin are you o..." But stopped when she notice he wasn't breathing at all and his skin was ice cold. Alex quickly moved in front of Justin saying "Justin are you ok babe?!" Alex's eyes met his icy blue grey eyes.

Justin looked at Alex lifting his hand and cupped her cheek and said "No." Alex winced at how cold his hand was and what he said. She began to look at him to see if he had any injuries she then noticed two puncture marks on his neck. Alex started to cry and then asked "Was Juliet here?"

Justin said "Yeah... But we didn't do anything all I remember her was biting me and then her leaving soon after."

Alex was in shock Juliet turned Alex's one thing she ever loved into a vampire. Alex started to crying holding Justin's hand saying "I-im going to f-fix this Justin... I-i'll change you back to normal I-i'll.." she was interrupted by Justin.

Justin started to rub her cheeks saying "shhh it's ok Alex." he sounded like he was very tired like he was dying again. Justin kissed her and whispered in her ear "It's ok Alex... Cerebellum Erasus this is the only way things can get better for you."

Alex looked at Justin and said "You can't do thi..." Alex's started to get sleepy her eye lids felt heavy her vision of Justin started to fade into black until her eyes were almost shut she said " Please don't do this Justin I love you." The song It Will Rain echoed until she was asleep.

**'Cause there'll be no sunlight**  
**If I lose you, baby**  
**There'll be no clear skies**  
**If I lose you, baby**  
**Just like the clouds**  
**My eyes will do the same, if you walk away**  
**Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain**

Justin felt another tear escape his eye he put his hand on Alex's cheek rubbing it and then whispered "I love you too Alex." giving her one last kiss.

Hours later Alex woke up in her room with no recollection of what happened. Alex parents called her down stairs for dinner. When they were eating dinner Alex's mom Theresa asked "So Alex are you and Justin ok?"

Alex gave Theresa a confused look and asked "Who's Justin?"

**To be continued...**

**Heyyyyyyy I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I can pretty much tell you I was in tears writing this haha well I think I'm done for the night I hope you all enjoyed and I again would love to say thanks to roganjalex, LaHotes Girl,Randomsmileyperson, Capt john price, delenalover2 and Tragicending1091 you are all the best reviewers ever! well goodnight or good morning to everyone out there see you laters! :D**


	8. Count On Me

**Heyyyyyyy Jalex fans I love it that you all love my past few chapters and for all of you wanting Jalex back together your need will be answered haha so this chapter is going to be a long one... I think hopefully it is and well before we begin I would love to say thanks to roganjalex, LaHotes Girl,Randomsmileyperson, Capt john price, delenalover2 and Tragicending1091 Evreyone go read all these writers story they are all fantastic Jalex writers :) well onto the story enjoy! Oh and the song in this chapter is Count On Me by Bruno Mars... Enjoy!**

**Five week after Cerebellum Erasus spell...**

Justin went into another state of depression, he was glad Alex doesn't remember him he was glad that Alex doesn't need to deal with anymore trouble, he was upset because Alex is no longer his. Justin wanted to keep Alex safe from what he is now... A monster.

Ever since Alex's mom Theresa asked her about this Justin guy she could not stop thinking about what happened she was wondering what her mom was talking about. After dinner Alex went upstairs and got ready for bed when she went to climb in her bed she felt her foot kick something under her bed. She kneeled down picking the object up it was a picture of her and some guy, Alex studied his features he was tall semi tan jet black hair and the part she seemed to like a lot were his eyes. The mystery guy had ice blue grey eyes Alex felt like she was being hypnotized for a second she shook her head and then ran out of her room and then to her parents.

When she got inside their room Alex held the picture up to Theresa asking "Is this Justin?"

Theresa smiled and said "Yes that is I really don't know why you let such a handsome boy like him go."

Alex looked at the picture then at Theresa asking "So this is my boyfriend?"

Theresa looked at Alex and said "Was honey you broke up with him... Alex honey are you feeling ok?"

Alex asked Theresa "Yeah I'm fine is their any thing that he gave me that I still have?"

Theresa shook her head yes saying "Yeah you have a box of letters he wrote you they are inside your closet."

Alex smiled and then gave Theresa a kiss saying "Thanks mom!" and then ran out the room.

Alex headed back to her room dashing straight to her closet opening it looking for the box. When she found it she opened to find stacks of cards all from Justin. She went through each one reading them almost everyone made her cry she thought to herself how can she forget him then suddenly she remembered the spell Cerebellum Erasus she looked the spell up in the spell book and then she looked for the reverse spell. In the book it says to say the spell used backwards.

Alex set the book on her bed taking her wand off her night stand saying the reverse spell "Erasus Cerebellum." right after the last letter of the spell was said all the memory of her and Justin came back to her literally like her life flashed before her eyes except it was her memories of her and Justin instead. Alex sat down and then began to cry wondering if Justin was to far along of being a vampire to change back. Alex ran down to the lair and began to look through the books, the whole night she looked through mystical creature books trying to find out if there was a cure for Justin. Hours and hours of Alex's time was spent looking for a cure after hours and hours she pretty much looked through all of the books not finding one thing about vampire cures.

Alex went to get out of her chair looking at the book shelf and noticed one little book was left she picked it off the shelf and opened it up. The pages were full of mystical creature cures Alex found werewolf, mermaid, banshee, and more she kept flipping each one until she found it the... vampire cure. In order to cure a vampire you must mix garlic, silver, and the hair of the vampire who turned the victim. Once the ingredients are mixed the cure must be given to the victim on a full moon at midnight exactly.

Alex closed the book smiled and said "Well looks like I'm getting my baby back."

The very next day Alex went to school in search of the ingredients... and that bitch Juliet. Alex found the first two things but she couldn't find Juliet she looked and looked all day and nothing, right when she was about to walk out of the school doors she heard Juliet's laugh.

Alex turned around to find Juliet talking to her friends Alex walked strait up to her saying "Juliet you have something in your hair." and then pulled her hair saying "Got it."

Juliet turned around and said "Thanks Alex...Bitch" and then turned back around.

Alex walked off yelling "You're welcome." Alex didn't want to snoop down to Juliet's level so all she did was leave.

When Alex got home she ran to the lair and set all of the ingredients on the table turned the radio on and started to get everything brewing. Her favorite song her Justin would sing to turned on it was Count On Me by Bruno Mars, Alex started to dance and sing while mixing the ingredients.

**Oh uh-huh**  
**If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea**  
**I'll sail the world to find you**  
**If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see**  
**I'll be the light to guide you**

**Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need**

Alex took the spoon out and started to sing with it little did she know was that her dad Jerry was about to walk into the lair.

**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah**

Jerry seen Alex dancing and singing he laughed a bit and then got serious asking "ah hem... Alex. honey what are you doing?" Alex paused the song and then turned around scared only to see her dad almost on the verge of laughing she could tell he was trying his best not to laugh.

Alex looked at the spoon and put it behind her back saying "Ummm... Oh i'm doing a project."

Jerry looked at Alex and said "Ah ha ok well If you need any help i'll be upstairs."

Alex smiled and then said "Ok daddy thanks."

Jerry nodded his head and said "Your welcome honey." and then went back upstairs.

Alex sighed turning the radio back on and continued to dance and sing.

**If you're tossin' and you're turnin'**  
**And you just can't fall asleep**  
**I'll sing a song beside you**  
**And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me**  
**Every day I will remind you**

**Oooh**  
**Find out what we're made of**  
**When we are called to help our friends in need**

**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**  
**I'll be there**  
**And I know when I need it**  
**I can count on you like 4, 3, 2**  
**You'll be there**  
**'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**  
**Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah**

**You'll always have my shoulder when you cry**  
**I'll never let go, never say goodbye**  
**You know...**

Alex was almost done with the cure, she is now closer to get her Justin back.

**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**  
**I'll be there**  
**And I know when I need it**  
**I can count on you like 4, 3, 2**  
**You'll be there**  
**'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**  
**Ooooooh, oooohhh**

Right when the song finished Alex was also finished with the cure.

**You can count on me 'cause I can count on you**

Alex poured the cure inside a vile to her surprise it was odorless and colorless that just made thing easier for her because she wasn't the type of person with a strong stomach.

Alex set the cure down and said "Ok well now it's time to wait for a full moon." she took her wand out and looked up when the next full moon was and luckily it was tonight. Alex smiled putting her wand back in her boot heading back upstairs to her room. To pass up the time Alex took all of the pictures of her and Justin and the letters he wrote and started to go through all of them. By the time she finished going through all of them Alex looked at the clock reading 11:30. She got up and then headed down stairs getting her keys. Alex got in her car speeding off to cure her baby Justin.

When she got to Justin's house she looked at the car clock reading 11:58. Alex nearly had a heart attack saying "Yeah I better hurry." She got out the car and ran to the door ringing the doorbell almost a million times. Alex looked at her watch turn 11:59 she was about to ring the doorbell but the door opened when she was about to.

Justin's mom looked at Alex and asked "Alex is everything ok?"

Alex ran inside and then upstairs saying "Yeah everything is ok Mrs. Romano I just need to see Justin." Alex got to Justin's door saying the go through mo through spell and walked through the door.

Justin sat up asked "Alex what are you doing here?"

Alex said "I'll explain in a second drink this." she took the cure out of her pocket and opened it giving it to Justin.

Justin looked at the vile and asked "What is this?"

Alex yelled at him "Just drink it!" and then looked at Justin and the watch, right when he drank the cure the clock striked 12:00.

Alex looked at Justin waiting for a few minutes she then started to cry saying "I don't get it that was suppose to cure you."

Justin put his hand on Alex's cheek saying "Shhh it's ok Alex every..." But was interrupted by a sudden urge of pain. Justin in seconds was now on his bed rolling around in pain. Alex backed away saying the sound proof spell. Justin's muscles were starting to spasm his veins were starting to become visible. Alex looked at Justin and began to smile because Justin was going to be back to normal she began to see his color was coming back and his fangs were turning back into normal teeth. When the transformation was done Justin was laying in his bed sweeting and panting.

Alex rushed to Justin's side sitting down next to him soothing him down saying "It's ok baby everything is going to be ok now." she leaned down and gave him a kiss on his warm cheeks.

After a few minutes of calming down Justin looked at Alex giving her a hug saying "I missed you so much Alex."

Alex smiled and hugged him back saying "I know and I missed you too Justin."

Justin pulled away saying "I'm so sorry Alex sorr" but was interrupted by Alex

Alex smiled and said "Don't be Justin."

Justin frowned and said "How can I not be Alex?"

Alex hugged Justin again rubbing his back and said "Because you have many more times to say that in our relationship later."

Justin laughed and said "Sounds good to me and do you want to stay for the night."

Alex looked at Justin and said "I don't think so."

Justin frowned looking down and said "Oh ok."

Alex giggled and said "Im kidding count dorkula."

Justin looked at Alex giving her that 'really you just said that?' look.

Alex looked at Justin and said "What?"

Justin just smiled getting up off his bed heading to his bathroom to take a shower, He looked back at Alex and asked "Are you coming?"

Alex looked at him and said "Oh... yeah."

Alex got up and followed Justin into the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower Justin and Alex jumped on the bed getting underneath all the blankets.

Alex looked at Justin and asked "You know your room is still soundproof right?"

Justin laughed and said "Yeah but i want to us to do it on a special occasion."

Alex smiled and said "Sounds good to me."

Justin laid on his back wrapping his arms around Alex giving her a kiss on top of her head.

Justin smiled and said "Hey Alex."

Alex looked up at him and asked "What's up Justin?"

Justin smiled and said "Good night babe."

Alex smiled resting her head back down on Justin's chest and said "Good night Justin."

Justin smiled again and said "Hey Alex."

Alex still laid her head on his chest and asked "Yes Justin?"

Justin smiled again and said "I love you Alex."

Alex looked up at Justin and said "I love you too Justin." and then laid her head back on Justin's chest listening to his heart beat. The two laid there until they both fell asleep back in each others arms again.

**Hurayyyyyyy Justin is cured and Jalex is back together again I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I really hoped you are all excited now that Jalex is back together haha well before a go to sleep for the night I'f love to say thanks to roganjalex, LaHotes Girl,Randomsmileyperson, Capt john price, delenalover2 and Tragicending1091 you are all the GREATEST EVER! Well looks like I am done for the night, goodnight or goodmorning to everyone out there :)!**


	9. Nightcall

**Hiiiiiii Jalex fans I hope you are all having a good night or day and if not here is another chapter of How Deep Is your Love to cheer you up ^_^ before I continue on with the chapter I'd love to say thanks to roganjalex, LaHotes Girl,Randomsmileyperson, Capt john price, delenalover2 and Tragicending1091 Evreyone go read all these writers story they are all super Jalex writers! Well on with the chapter ENJOY! The song Is Nightcall by Kavinsky**

It's been almost a whole three weeks since Justin has been cured he never thought he would be back to normal or even get Alex back in his life things seemed like they were actually going to be ok for once. After getting Justin's never ending amount of school work collected him and Alex went out on their first date back together at Carraba's Italian grill. The two were having fun talking to each other right until Justin felt a sudden urge of pain shoot through out his whole body. Justin fell to the ground crossing his arms and gritting his teeth.

Alex kneeled right by Justin asking "Justin what the matter w-what's going on?!"

Justin managed to say "I don't know."

Everyone was looking until Justin yelled in a super deep demon like voice "EVERYONE GET OUT!"

Everyone scattered leaving the places empty with in seconds. Alex looked around and there was absolutely no one she looked back at Justin and kneeled down putting her hand on his four head and it was right then and there was when Alex began to notice Justin's skin was starting to feel cold, his color was starting to go away and Justin's fangs started to come back. Alex felt helpless she was watching Justin change back into a vampire before her very eyes. After a few more minutes of pain Justin laid still on the floor not breathing.

Alex went to go put her hand on his shoulder asking "Justin...Justin are you ok?"

Justin opened up his eyes knowing that he changed back into the monster he was hoping Alex would never get near, so he ended up getting up walking to the mirror looking at Alex and said "Alex... i don't think this can ever work out between the two of us."

Alex felt tears run down her cheeks and said "How can you say that.. w-we can make it work..h-how can we not i-it's me and you."

Justin closed his eyes for a brief second and then opened them turning around to Alex saying "It's just that I don't want to hurt you."

Alex started to blink a little quickly wiping her tears that were slowly coming she couldn't believe what was happening. Alex stepped towards Justin but he just took another step back. Alex looked down and then back up to Justin saying "Justin...Please."

Justin took a step forward to Alex lifting his arm and cupping Alex's cheek saying "I'm sorry Alex if I'm like this then I can't be around you... or with you." Alex tried to say something but Justin took off faster than the blink of an eye. Alex looked around the empty restaurant, no one was there... she was alone again.

Justin was running trying to get as far away from Alex as possible, he jumped on top of buildings gliding across the roof tops.

**I'm giving you a night call to tell you how I feel**  
**I want to drive you through the night, down the hills**  
**I'm gonna tell you something you don't want to hear**  
**I'm gonna show you where it's dark, but have no fear**

**There's something inside you**  
**It's hard to explain**  
**They're talking about you boy**  
**But you're still the same**

He continued until he reached a building with no other places to jump, only the ocean was in front of him. Justin looked up and yelled "Why me?" his yell echoed through out New York.

**There's something inside you**  
**It's hard to explain**  
**They're talking about you boy**  
**But you're still the same**

**There's something inside you (there's something inside you)**  
**It's hard to explain (it's hard to explain)**  
**They're talking about you boy (they're talking about you boy)**  
**But you're still the same**

Alex closed her eyes because she heard Justin and she was afraid it might be the last time she would ever hear him.

**To be continued...**

**So sorry it took so long to update well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I'm sorry if it seemed a little sloppy I was getting a little tired and I wanted to get it up for all of you Jalex fans. Well i'm pretty tuckered out good night or good morning to everyone out there!**


	10. How To Save a Life

**OH MY GOSH everyone i am so sorry that i have not been able to update in a while school has been kicking my but badly but hey here i am and i will try my absolute best to keep updated sorry once again! before I continue on with the chapter I'd love to say thanks to roganjalex, LaHotes Girl,Randomsmileyperson, Capt john price, delenalover2, Tragicending1091, and iWant9Lives2live for reviewing my story you are awesome and i would like to say another thanks to an awesome fanfic sis LaHotes Girl she has helped me so much when i needed help she is and awesome writer and i suggest all of you should read her stories! Well this chapter is going to get steamy hopefully you all love it oh and the songs in this chapter is How To Save a Life by The Fray... ENJOY!**

**Alex's pov**

It's been almost two weeks since Justin turned back into a vampire.. Two long weeks. I'm not going to let Justin go after all we been through... sooo I decided I am going to have to confront someone i don't ever want to confront ever. JULIET.

**End of Alex's pov**

Alex looked at her self in her bedroom mirror thinking about what she was going to say to Juliet. After a few minutes of thinking Alex's mom called down for her to eat breakfast.

At the table Alex's mom Theresa asked "Alex.. Honey what is going on with you and Justin? Please tell me you two didn't break up."

Alex almost choked on her breakfast she looked at her mom and said "No mom things between me and Justin are fine in fact i'm going over to his place to fix things."

Theresa smiled at Alex and said "That's my mija now finish eating breakfast."

Jerry looked at Alex and said "There better be no funny business young lady ."

Alex rolled her eyes and said "There wont be any daddy so don't worry."

After Alex was done eating breakfast she told everyone "See ya later!" and then ran out the door. For the whole day Alex went searching for Juliet she asked all of Juliet's friends if they seen her all of them said no except for one. The girl that said she knew where Juliet was one of those friends who would be the quiet one of the group. The girl told Alex that Juliet's parents own a sandwich shop by Waverly Place. Alex said thanks to the girl and headed off to Juliet's place. When Alex reached Juliet's parents sandwich shop she noticed that there was absolutely no one in the shop. Alex walked around looking for Juliet until this semi old couple came up to Alex asking if she needed any help.

Alex looked at the couple and asked "Do you know a Juliet?"

The couple smiled and said "Ah yes why that's our daughter may we ask who you are."

Alex looked at the couple studying both of them and asked "I am Alex Russo is it ok if i can talk to her for a few minutes?"

Juliet's parents smiled and said "Of Course." "Juliet one of your friends is here!"

Juliet came racing down the stairs asking "Who is it?"

Juliet's dad said "Alex Russo."

Juliet stopped and looked up to see it really was Alex. Juliet gave her a dirty look and asked "What do you want?"

Alex looked at Juliet and said "Your help."

Juliet's death stare softened into a sympathetic look she then asked "With what?"

Alex looked down and said "With Justin."

Juliet walked up to Alex and gave her a hug saying "I'm sorry Alex I went to far and now Justin is paying for it."

Alex huge Juliet back and said "Thanks but how do we cure Justin?"

Juliet let go of Alex putting her hands on the side of Alex's arms and said "I have to bite him and suck out the vampire venom in him, after that he is cured but we have to hurry because I sense Justin is going to die."

Alex started to freak out and asked "How do you know that?!"

Juliet said "The vampire who bit their victim can sense when something is wrong with them and I sense that Justin is slowly dying so come on we got to get to Justin NOW." Juliet looked at her parents and said "I'll be back I'm going to help Alex cure her boyfriend."

Juliet's parents smiled and said "That's our girl now go and be careful."

Juliet and Alex ran out of the shop racing to Justin's house praying and hoping he is ok. When they got to Justin's place it was almost dark out.

Juliet looked at Alex with a face of shock saying "He's starting to go! come on!"

Alex and Juliet knocked on the door yelling "Mrs. Romano open the door!"

Justin's mom opened the door and asked "Is everything ok girls?"

Alex asked "Where is Justin at?"

Justin's mom said "He's up stairs I just checked on him he is sleeping."

Alex and Juliet ran inside and up the stairs to Justin's room. Justin's mom looked up at the two girls running up the stairs and said to herself "Hmm crazy girls." and then walked into the living room. When they got to his room they slammed Justin's door wide open only to find a motionless Justin lying on the bed.

Alex ran to him picking him up saying "Come on Justin please don't go on me now baby please don't..." Alex started to cry, She then looked up at Juliet and asked "Are we to late?"

Juliet looked at shocked and said "I-I don't know let me try." Juliet took Justin wrist and bit it extracting what ever venom was inside of him when she was done she wiped her mouth and took a step back watching him and Alex.

Alex's eyes were starting to fill up with tears each drop hitting Justin's chest.

**Step one you say we need to talk**  
**He walks you say sit down it's just a talk**  
**He smiles politely back at you**  
**You stare politely right on through**  
**Some sort of window to your right**  
**As he goes left and you stay right**  
**Between the lines of fear and blame**  
**And you begin to wonder why you came**

Alex softly bit her lip and then said "Come on babe come back please.. please." She took her hand and softly rubbed his cold cheeks and then brought him up hugging him tightly.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**  
**Somewhere along in the bitterness**  
**And I would have stayed up with you all night**  
**Had I known how to save a life**

Juliet watched anxiously hoping that Justin will come back. Juliet went up to Alex sitting by her and hugging her trying to calm her down.

Alex kept saying softly "Please please please don't go I need you."

Little did the two know that Justin's body was slowly coming back his blood started to flow normally his heart slowly beating and beating.

**Let him know that you know best**  
**Cause after all you do know best**  
**Try to slip past his defense**  
**Without granting innocence**  
**Lay down a list of what is wrong**  
**The things you've told him all along**  
**And pray to God, he hears you**  
**And I pray to God, he hears you**

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**  
**Somewhere along in the bitterness**  
**And I would have stayed up with you all night**  
**Had I known how to save a life**

Juliet started to hear a thud she made her way down to Justin's chest putting her ear against hearing his heart beat. Juliet smiled and said "put your ear to his chest."

Alex leaned down and could hear his heart beat faster and faster and then she felt his chest go in and then out. Alex smiled and said "He's back."

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**  
**Somewhere along in the bitterness**  
**And I would have stayed up with you all night**  
**Had I known how to save a life**

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**  
**Somewhere along in the bitterness**  
**And I would have stayed up with you all night**  
**Had I known how to save a life**  
**How to save a life**

**How to save a life**

After a few more minutes of watching Justin come back Alex looked at Justin's eyes watching them open revealing his grey green eyes.

Justin eyes fluttered a bit and then fully opened up too see Alex smiling and crying a bit. The first thing he said was "Hey beautiful." He smiled and then lifted his right hand cupping her cheek saying "Miss me."

Alex laughed and said "Yes." She then looked at Juliet and said "Thank you."

Juliet smiled and then got up saying "You're welcome." She then was about to walk out until Alex asked "Where are you going?"

Juliet looked at the two and said "I'm gonna go back home and rest besides you two need your time together I'll see you later."

Alex waved too Juliet and said "Ok.. well i guess I'll see you later and... thanks again."

Juliet smiled and said "No problem." And then made her way down the stairs and out of the house.

Justin sat up asking "What happened?"

Alex sighed and said "Lets just say when we got here you were dead and Juliet brought you back to life."

Justin looked at Alex and said "Really?"

Alex put her lower lip up and said "Yeah."

Justin looked at Alex cupping her cheeks with his hands leaning into a kiss.

Alex smiled into the kiss and said "Your hands are cold."

Justin chuckled and said "Yours are too... but do you know what that means?"

Alex giggled and asked "What?"

Justin leaned his four head against Alex's and said "Cold hands means warm heart, warm hands means cold heart."

Alex thought about and asked "Really?"

Justin laughed and said "I don't know it was a saying that i heard a while back."

Alex smiled biting her bottom lip and punched Justin softly in the arm.

Justin held his arm and said in a kid like accent "That hurtedededed."

Alex said "Awwww." giving Justin a hug and then said "You big baby."

Justin hugged Alex back kissing the top of her head and said "I know."

The two ended up staying at his house taking a shower together and made sure they were quiet so they didn't get in trouble after that the two got in Justin's bed.

Justin looked into Alex's dark brown almond like eyes and asked "So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

Alex thought about it and said "I don't know surprise me."

Justin smiled and said "Ok." and then gave Alex a kiss on the lips and said "Good night babe."

Alex smiled kissing him back and said "Goodnight Justin... I love you." and then closed her eyes.

Justin too closed his eyes and then said "I love you too Alex." He scootched closer to Alex holding her a little tighter. They both held each other tightly and then fell asleep.

**Yayyy what do you all know my update is done but this story is not don't worry I am trying my best not to leave this story alone for to long. I hope you liked this chapter :D well before I get started on the next chapter I'd like to say thank you to ****roganjalex, LaHotes Girl,Randomsmileyperson, Capt john price, delenalover2, Tragicending1091, and iWant9Lives2live for reviewing my story you are all incredible especially LaHotes Girl she is my FanFic big sister don't know what I would do with out you :) well I better get started on the next chapter see you all in a bit!**


End file.
